The present invention is related to a telescopic hanging rack structure which can be easily adjusted in. length for conveniently hanging articles thereon.
A conventional hanging hook or U-shaped rack with fixed length is used to hang a clothes or towel thereon. Also, a conventional telescopic hanging rack composed of two bars is used to hang articles thereon.
However, the articles can be hardly reliably hung on the above hanging hook, U-shaped rack or telescopic hanging rack and are likely to drop therefrom, especially when the hanging rack is placed in a moving object such as a car. The hung articles often drop due to swinging. Moreover, it is hard to mount the conventional telescopic hanging rack on the car.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a telescopic hanging rack composed of a first bar, a second bar nested in the first bar and a coupling unit for firmly coupling the first and second bars. A press member is disposed in the coupling member. When adjusting the length of the telescopic hanging rack, the press member can be easily pressed and then resiliently restore. An engaging plate is disposed in the coupling unit for preventing the first and second bars from departing from each other due to over-pulling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above telescopic hanging rack in which the first and second bars are formed with locating ribs cut with notches for adjustably fixing the hanging rack at a certain length. In addition, the notches restrict the articles hung on the hanging rack, whereby the articles can be tidily hung and are prevented from displacing or dropping due to swinging.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: